


I want some more (Spock & Michael Burnham)

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [17]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils





	I want some more (Spock & Michael Burnham)




End file.
